Of Truths And Dares
by smab
Summary: well bacicly Harry Potter people playing truth or darelisten up kiddies this is from a Harry Potter storyboard forum called death-curse I was not the only one writeing this all these people were involved:'smab'(me), 'trash', 'kitty', 'Aphrodite', 'Disease


_Of Truths And Dares_

Smab:ok Harry Potter Truth or Dare.listen up kiddies this is from a Harry Potter storyboard forum called death-curse I was not the only one writeing this all these people were involved:'smab'(me), 'trash', 'kitty', 'Aphrodite', 'DiseasedHumanity', 'HermioneGranger', 'MalusMagus', 'lunalovegood', 'Guinn', 'Punk2thebone', 'Murakio', 'maddie', 'Thalia', 'SciveeSnac', 'charmingal', 'BlueIce', 'Luna', 'BakuraRyou', 'Blueice7' and, 'lunalovegood'

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the people listed above( ) other than myself, Harry Potter or the line 'Better to rein in Hell than to serve in Heaven' it is said by Gretchen who I don't own eitherfrom 'Tale of the Body Theif'(which I don't own) writen by Anne Rice who I don't own either.

Smab:Ok to the Fic!!!!!!

It was a rainy and dull day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Several Gryffindor members lounged around their common room utterly bored and restless.  
"I'm bored!" Ron Weasly moaned from a corner. His accomplices nodded in agreement. "I have an idea!" Hermione exclaimed brightly. "What?" Someone asked groggily from the floor. "Let's play truth or dare."  
"Huh?" Ron asked competey clueless as to what the muggle game was. Hermione quickly explained the rules and soon a crowd gathered around.  
Hermione quickly counted the eight heads of herself, Ron, Harry, Parvati, Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville. "Excellent." She muttered. "I'll start. Okay..." She scanned the room looking for the first victim. "Harry, truth or dare......"  
Harry thought for a moment then said " You know Hermione I am not good at this game my cousin Dudley used to play it with me would always do mean things to me "  
Hermione looked at him it grate disapointment. "Please Harry try, all you have to do is pick one truth ..or dare".  
Harry looked at Hermione and gave up on his whining. "Ok Hermione, I pick....truth.  
Everyone in the circle ooooed and got excited. They all waited in anticipation to hear what Harry's truth would be. At last , Hermione said...Uh,..." She closed her mouth again and tried to think of something worthy. She knew Harry was playing it safe for the first round and respected that.  
"Harry, for your truth, you have to admit it to all here: Do you still like Cho?"  
She knew it was a weak kind of truth, but it was better than nothing. Harry looked at her with a cocky expression and said:  
"Well..." He stalled, grinning at her. The other members of the game held their breath expectantly. Luahgin, Harry shook his head. "Nah, I don't like her. Ok, my turn..... Ginny, truth or dare?"  
Ginny thinks for a bit. If she picked dare, she might have to do something very stupid...but then she might have to reveal one of her deepest secrets if she chose truth.  
_I'd rather reveal a secret._  
"Truth!"  
Fred groaned at his sisters response. "Are we not going to have any fun with this?" He whined. Hermione hushed him and all eyes turned to Ginny, and then to Harry.  
"Truth." Harry repeated as he racked his brain. He was expecting a dare out of Ginny, so the truth shocked him. He knew he said 'truth' but he was not very comfortable being the first one singled out in this game.  
Finally inspiration struck him. "All right, Ginny. Did you really steal all of Fred and George's prank stuff last Christmas when they couldn't find them? Don't lie!"  
Ginny grinned. "Who else would it be? Of course I did."  
Fred and George's eyes got wide. "Ginny!" exclaimed Fred.  
"Have we taught you nothing over the years?" continued George.  
"Steal from Percy! Not us!" they said together. Ginny smiled apollogetically.  
"Okay, then, to make up for it. George, truth or dare?" she asked.  
"Very well" said luna lovegood  
"I dare you to put a spider in ron's bed"  
george looked at fred with a scared look " can I choose truth  
because if Ron finds out who did it, mum will kill me "  
"No you can't change it" says luna  
George goes up to the dormitory and then pause,  
"Should I really do this? " he thought to him self  
"let's just say I did? " and he left the dorm and went back to the group in the great hall.  
he must have been scared!" muttered Ginny, laughing. "Oh yeah, anyone would be scared if they saw our mum angry." Ron mused. "remember that time we stole the car to go pick you up Harry?"  
"Yes! Hard to forget! I still cant believe how much your mum can yell!" Harry said.  
"okay, enough reminising, let's get back to the game!" Hermione said impatiently.  
"fine" Harry said, glaring at hermione. "who should I pick on next? I think i'll pick on..."  
"Ron!" Harry says.  
All eyes turn to Ron Weasley. Harry sits there, looking rather confident.  
"Okay, Ron. Truth or dare?"

I pick "Turth" Ron said!! Good What are you afaird the most that will make you pass out for an hour!!! "SPIDERS"!!!!!! "O0o00o no that will be a problem" said Hemione. "I hope he doesnt think did I did" it said George.  
"Ok my turn" said Parvati. "Truth or Dare??" said Ron  
"Dare" Parvati grinned sheepishly.  
Ron sat, staring into space for a dare...

"Uh-huh!"Ron said, grinning evily.  
"I dare you too...lick the bottom of your shoes!"  
Parvati stared at him and..

pulled off one of her black and white Mary Janes, looked at the bottom, dusted it off, and seemed to find it satisfactory. With her tonuge, she took one short, swift lick and made a face. After getting over the shoe's foul taste, Parvati glanced around the circle looking for her next victim.  
"HERMIONE." Hermione gulped slightly, as if either one could turn out disastrously. "TRUTH or DARE...." Parvati drug out the last three words and a silence hung in the air just before Hermione said slowly..

"Dare. And make it a good one." Paravati tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "Okay." She said with an evil expression on her face. "I dare you too...." But before she could finish her statment, Draco Malfoy and his band of mentally challenged miscreates filed into the room where the group was meeting. "Paravati quickly changed her mind as to what her dare would be, she would now involve Draco in it.

Parvati grinned evilly.  
"I dare you to embrace Draco for thirty seconds," Parvati said.  
Hermione and Draco's mouths simultaniously dropped open.  
"Wasn't this her dare?" Draco asked

"Oh." Said Harry, his face lighting up. "You know what 'Truth and Dare' is. Isn't that a muggle game 'Oh mighty anti-muggle wizard arse'?" Draco's pale face got paler as he realized what he had just said. "Of course not Potter." He spat. "Anyone with half a brain can figure out what's going on here." "So then you understand the dare then." Paravati said gleefully.  
Hermione was already on her feet, red in the face. Draco's face twisted into a scowl of disgust. "If my father hears about this..." He muttered as he embraced Hermione.  
After thirty foul seconds Hermione stopped, glaring evily at Parvati, then scanning the group.  
"Nevielle...Truth or Dare?"Hermione laughed at the sight of Nevielle whimpering

Neville trembled at the thought of choosing.. woudl they come up with such horrible Dares as going Skinny Dipping in the Lake!? Or would they make Neville reveal his pure fetish for Proffesor McGonnagal in cat form?  
He sat there in a hot sweat for a while until out of the corner of his mouth he muttered "dare".  
Hermione jumped and exclaimer "DARE!!" to the rest of the group with infact, quite an evil look on her face.  
"This is going to be fun!" She said in an evil tone, tapping her fingers together. _a la Mr Burns _  
"hmmmm, I dare you tooooo..."Hermione sat, thiking, as Harry yelled out;  
"Oh we have got to make him dare do something to Snape!"  
"No!' Neville squeaked, 'I can't do that, give me a different dare..."  
"No, I reckon that's a good idea Harry' Hermione said. "The question is, what." She thought for a few moments squinting her eyes in concentration. "That's it!" she cried, jumping up. Neville gave a start. "What?" he ventured tentatively.  
"I want you to go down to Snape's classroom in the dungeons.." Hermione said slowly. "Yes?" said Neville who didn't like the sound of it and doubted he could ever be so brave. "And then attach this dungbomb to the bottom of his chair, we can activate it in our Potions class tomorrow!"  
Neville shook, "no way" he whimpered, "Filch would catch me"  
"But you can borrow Harry's map" said Ron, then you could avoid him!"  
"I still don't want to!' Neville said" Snape would know it was me!"  
"He wouldn't!" Ron said happily. "You have got to do this dare Neville!"  
Neville swallowed nervously...would he dare do it or not?  
"If you don't...I'll tell Luna that you like her!"Parvati teased.  
"BUT I DON'T!"Neville squeaked.  
"She doesn't know that...does she?"  
"Fine...but stop tormenting me...I'll do it"  
So with that, Neville grabbed the dung bomb and stormed out the portrait hole, leaving a giggling bunch of teens behind him.  
As he entered the dungeons- Neville jumped in terror as he spotted professor Snape speedily appraching the dungeons on the Marauders map.  
He tried to quickly finish the task, when his foot got caught in something sharp . A sharp pain ran through his leg, and he tried to listen to the sounds of a fast approaching Snape.  
He tried to not to think about what he would look like, with his pajama bottoms, trying hard not to sweat. It was then, with the map on the floor , that the door opened to reveal...................  
"Dumbledore?"Neville breathed.  
"Yes, Neville...and I suggest that next time you go planting dungbombs in a proffesors office that you put a shirt on!"Dumbledore chuckled and as Neville quickly planted the dungbomb while Dumbledore was servaying the walls, Dumbledore shooed him out.  
"So...how did it go?"giggled Ginny as he sat back down in the commonroom.  
"Fine"Neville said, a droplet of sweat curling down his cheek.  
"Oh I can't WAIT to see his face tomorrow!"Lavendar giggled madly

"Right." said Neville. "Lavender, truth or dare?"  
All eyes turned to Lavender.

"Dare." she replied with a bermused smile. "I can take anything."

"Ok." said Neville trying to think of something."Uh, I dare you to..." Everyone watched as he thought."I dare you to run up and down the hall, wearing nothing but your socks, screaming "I AM A FAT TOAD AND I LOVE MALFOY!" Lavender's confident face turned stunned. Everyone burst out laughing except Lavender.

'Fine' Said Lavender. so Lavender slowly got up and decided to do it besause well she has to. So sighed and thought of something'You didn't specify which hall way and you have finished the dare so i get to choose the Spefic hallway to run down in my socks and i choose the small hall bethween the bathroom and the bed area in the girls dormitorys((OOC:not sure it exists but what the hey))Lavendar went upstairs and took off her robes and shoes, feeling embarrassed. She started running up and down , screaming, "I AM A FAT TOAD AND I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!" Suddenly, she ran smack into Draco Malfoy himself... Draco tunred beet red, then knocked her to the floor, "What are you doing, you bafoon?" his deep voice echoing through the empty hall after Lavender's rantings. Lavender suck behind a knight in the hall, and blushed deeply, squeaking what sounded like, "Eek!" and running into the girls bathroom.  
"What are you doing in the GIRLS Griffindor dormittories?!?!?!?!?!" asked one of the other girls that was in the dormitories at the moment and is now rather confused.After Lavender had hidden in one of the stalls of the washroom she just ran into.

"Nothing" Said Draco hastily as he rushed bach to the Slytherin comon room  
"What was that all about?" asked Parvati. "I hope to never know." answered Angelina.

Lavender then came out of the washrooms fully dressed.  
"now then"Lavender said with a menicing grin on her face. and she wondered back to where the boys were collected.  
"Fred" she said sharply and scared Fred thus causing him to emit a small but high squeek "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare" said Fred confidently((ooc:poor soul))  
"I dare you to bother Snape"((ooc:by the way bothering someone is when you go up to them and push them while saying 'bother)) she said that with a distinct smirk and everyone in the circle that had been formed gasped.  
"B-B-b-but he'll k-k-kill me!"gaped Fred with wide eyes like and owl.( OO)  
"Then run like the dikens imediately afterwords and use a weird voice so he can't reconize you"said George  
And thus Fred accepted the enevitable(sp?) and headed to his doom and to find Snape.Snape was wandering down the hallway looking for someone to take points from which he couldn't find so he was annoyed when Fred came sneeking up on him in order to do his daring deed.Fred breathed a sigh and sprinted forword Hollered "**BOTHER**" in a strange sort of frenchish accent and as George recomended and-also as Georce recomended- ran like the dickens.  
When Fred got back to the safe distance where the otheres were waiting he was panting due to him being out of breath.  
"That was suprisingly fun" Said Fred between breaths  
'In McGonagall's office'  
"One of the Weasly twins bothered me. I would like to bring this to your attention and ask what you plan to do."said Snape who had recognised Freds voice to be either Fred's or George's voice.  
"_Bothered???_" enquired McGonagall

"It's a game where you run up to someon push them and say '_Bother_'" Answered Snape with a look of great annoyence on his face.  
"_Oh!_ I see I shall think of a fitting punishment for the culprete" said McGonagall

' With the group'  
Fred then turned in Hermione  
"Truth or Dare Hermione?" asked Fred  
"Dare" said Hermione with wavering confidence.  
But right then McGonagall came up to them "Ok Snape has just approtched me saying that on of the Weasly twins had 'Bothered' him. Fess up, did you do it your consequense will be lessened if you say i willingly." said McGonagall sharply.to which Fred Replyed:  
"But Professer McGonagall Wer'e playing 'Truth or Dare' and I got dared to do it I had no choice"and with that he gave her the cuteest puppydog face he could mannage, and McGonagall burst out in a very un-McGonagall-ish fit of laughter. The unexpected burst of laughter from McGonagall caused everyone's eye's to once again widen once again giveing an owl like apperince."You should have seen his face when he came to tell me. I don't know if he knows but I was amonced the people who did it to him when he attended Hogworts! He _positively hates it!!_" said McGonagall  
Then she walked away smileing fondly of her old momories

Everyone looked at eachother asking questions with their eyes. Fred shrugged.  
"Ok, um........GEORGE!" Fred shouted and pointed at his brother.  
"Uh...."said George  
"I dare you to....KISS SNAPE!"said Fred  
George's jaw dropped and hit the floor.  
"What?! NO! NO WAY!" said Fred  
"Do it!" said George  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY! COLD, 6 FEET UNDER, DEAD!" said Fred  
"Ok!" said George  
Fred got up and started strangling his brother. George pushed him off.  
"Fine."said George  
George left.  
When george found Snape he was uncontios(sp?)on the ground in the libary seeing as Peeves had thrown a group of books on himprobilly more then he ment to drop seeing as peeves wasn't floating above laughing.so George took this opertunitty to give Snape a small kiss on the cheekand ran off to the boys washroom to clean out his mouth.  
when george cane back he emediately looked at Luna who had joined while he was away. "Luna, Truth or dare?" said George directly  
" Uhh... Dare!" said with the confidence of a monkey at a banana eating contest agenced a turtle.  
" I dare you to french Nevile" said george with a smug look. Luna however looked like someone had just slaped her with a live tuna fish across the face.  
"WHAT!?!?!"exclaimed Luna  
"didn't you hear me?"said george and luna simpily nodded in her state of shock "hey it could have been worse i could have dared you to french Snape who is probilly still uncontious in the libary" he finished  
"woah! you're that bad of a kisser?!?!?" said Fred with a faint tone of mokkery along with the sarcastic shock  
"NO i think peeves dropped mre books on him then he ment to" George said while eyeing Fred  
mean while Nevile - -who is being ignored untill now- - is sitting upright grinning like a fool.  
Luna got up and leaned over in front of Nevile and said"Think anything of this and I'll lock you in some closet."  
" RrIiGgHhTt..." said Nevile in a sceptical and with a very unnevile-ish confidence  
Luna slapped nevile and said"If i hear any thing of this from anyone else and i dont care if it was one of _them_"and luna pinted at the rest of the group before continueing"i will slap you twelve times and twice every time afterwerds that I see you." and after finshing her threat she gave hime a look that made Nevile want to run like the dickens, but Nevile did not run like the dickens he simpilly sat there shocked, so Luna reached down caught the front of Nevile's shirt and pulling him on to his feet _ok let's get this over with_ thought Luna and so she pulled forword Nevile and frenched him then emedietly dropped Nevile whose knes had given way and caused him to fall down.  
"excuse me I need to use the washrooms so that I can wash out my mouth" said Luna in her usual sweet voice  
When Luna came back, Neville was grinning like an idiot. Luna smacked him hard across the face.  
"Ok, HARRY! Truth or Dare?"  
"Uh.......Truth."  
"Do you like Hermione?"  
"WHAT?!?!?!??!?! HELL NO! RON DOES!"  
Ron turned redded than his hair.  
"Ok............HERMIONE! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"...........I dare you to................french George for 10 seconds."  
Hermione was appaled.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!??!!"  
Hermione, as did George, made puking sounds and motions.  
"Can't I change my answer?"  
"Nuh uh."  
Hermione grimanced and walked over to where George was sitting.  
"KILL ME FRED! KILL ME!"  
"Hell no!"  
"Damn it."  
Hermione and George glared at Harry.  
"I WILL CUT OUT YOUR THROAT AND TIE IT AROUND YOUR WAIST LIKE A BELT!"  
"Sure. And my name is Godric Gryffindor."  
"I swear to god, when this is over, you better run for your life."

And so Hermione first picked up some rocks and turned them into mints for after she did her unfortunite deed. she leaned over and frenched George.and at the exact milisecond after the required 10m seconds was over she pushed george away quickly. then she and george started chaseing Harry arround the school.  
"AAAGGGHHH!!!"  
"RUN HARRY! RUN!"  
"I AM NUMROD!"  
"WELL, RUN FASTER!"  
"THAT I CAN DO!"  
Harry ran for his life until George tackled him so Hermione could happily knock the stuffing out of him. Fred dragged Harry back th the group.  
"Harry, truth or dare?"

"uhh... truth" stammered harry in a cautious voice.  
"fine. then What are your true feelingd toward Draco?!" asked Hermione.  
Harry said " Fine you caught me I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!"and the rest of the group was had wide eyes OO like owls  
"WHAT?! HOLY SHT! YOU'RE GAY?!?!?!"  
"Yep."  
Evryone backed away, even Luna.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Nothing."  
"Luna, truth or dare?"  
I CHOOSE TRUTH !!!!!! -- I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE

"ok fine are you really 100 totally sane?" said Harry with a hint of suspition in his voice.  
"FINE!!!! I'm not 100 sane i got a test and I'm only 85 sane" luna said quickly and started to cry a little so Hermione patted her back in an effort to comphort Luna.  
"I've always wondered you know." said ron Quietly so that Luna couldn't hear him. Luna stopped crying arruptly and starred at Ron  
" Truth or dare?" said Lunas in a voice that someone might say _death or a life of tortureb _Ron thought for a moment then replyed:  
"Dare" he said with fleeting confidence.  
"ok I dare you to say:_I am a bunny who goes Hop hop hop!_ every time someone says Harry.  
"O....k."  
"Parvati, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Do you like Seamus?"  
"No."  
"Ok."  
"Truth or dare, Harry."  
"I AM A BUNNY WHO GOES HOP HOP HOP!"  
0o  
"Dare."  
"ok i dare you to....." said ron and he took a moment to think of his dare"oh I know! I dare you to go on you firebolt and buzz Dumbledore!" said Ron intently  
"Ok"said Harry getting up. Harry then proceded up to the Griffendor Dorm. to get his firebolt once he located it he grabed it and went to find Dumbledore. Dumbledore was strolling down a hall when Harry spotted Dumbledore. Thus harry mounted his broom and flew towards Dumbledore and turned a tight circle around the now befuzzled Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't have the reaction harry expected as he zoomed out of sight. Dumbledore who was high on tetasodium((ooc:that's an ingredient in _Crest__(r)whiteing expesssions-cinnamin rush_ and yes i know you can't accually get high of it but i love making people high off thing you can't get high off))simpilly giggledand kept going

"Well......that was an odd experience.." said Harry.  
'GO!"  
"Um...Hermione, truth or dare?" said Harry.  
"Dare."  
"Ok... Dare" Said harry thinking of what he could possibly dare hermione"OH! I dare you to kiss Nevele!SP?"he said with a smirk.Hermione glared at him before answering  
"Fine!"she said shrillyand hermione Looked at nevel like she would rather kiss a frog that had just rolled in fresh er... manure.  
"Just imagine he's Ron."said George which caused hermione to look at George with a _How do you know of that?_ look and luna wacked Ron's ears because they were sucha bright red that she thought they were about to ignightSP? into flames.  
"hmmm..." Hermione muttered under her breath and when she looked back at Nevele her eyes sofened noticeably.she moved over towards nevele and she gave him a little kiss on the cheek."There. now George. truth or dare?"she asked  
"Dare!"he said quickly.  
"ok I dare you to say _Better to rein in Hell than to serve in Heaven_ every time someone says hop three times"  
"Oh shoot. What's with the odd dares...?" said Fred.  
"Your go."  
"Ronniekins!" shouted Fred.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
"Whatever, I dare you to run up to Snape, smack him, and say 'OH MY GOD! A KILLER MOSQUITO IT GONNA EAT YOUR BRAIN!' in a girly voice."  
thus Ron got up accepting the enevitable and set off to find Snape. Snape had recently became contious from his book incedent and as it turned out he had lost his memory and was wondering the school with a dazed look upon his facelike some really little kid wondering around a high school. Ron eventually found Snape and was quite relived concidering Snapes state of confution so he ran up to snape smacked him, and said in a girly voice "_Oh my god_!A_ killer Mosquito it's gonna eat your brain!!"_which Snape belived and went running around the school franticly trying to find a hopital.


End file.
